pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Toxicroak
Vs. Toxicroak is the twenty third episode of the second season of Pokémon Tales: Dawn. It aired 10/3/2017. Story It is evening as Reggie leads Ian, Piplup, Crystal, Conway and Dawn to the Veilstone Meteorites, spread out along a hilly plain. Crystal: (In awe) Incredible! Dawn: (Apathetic) And, what’s so incredible about them? Reggie: These fell from space millions of years ago, while the Earth was still developing. They were dug out when the city was built, and have become a main stable since. It’s a reminder of the past, a world without people and most likely Pokémon. Conway: They are a stellar reminder of just how small we are in comparison to the big picture. Piplup: Piplup. Ian: They are pretty cool. Dawn: (Uninterested) Yes, fascinating. May we retire to the Pokémon Center now? Crystal: Aw, come on! Just a little longer! Conway: How about I go back with you, Ms. Berlitz? We shouldn’t prevent them from enjoying themselves. Dawn: Very well. That will be acceptable. Good night, everyone. Dawn walks off as Conway follows. Crystal laughs nervously as Reggie looks intrigued. Reggie: She’s certainly an interesting one. Ian: Yeah. Piloswine: Pilo. The group turns, seeing Piloswine sniffing at Ian. Piplup gets angry, hopping down and Pecking Piloswine off. Piplup: (Defensively) Piplup! Pip, pip Piplup! Piloswine: Pilo. Piloswine pushes past Piplup, as he continues to sniff Ian. Ian is confused, until he reaches into his pocket, pulling out a Poffin. Ian: You’re interested in this? Piloswine: Pilo. Ian: It was a failed experiment of a Poffin. It’s extremely bitter. You still interested? Piloswine nodes his head, as Ian drops the Poffin to the ground. Piloswine scoops it up and eats it. Reggie: You’re not concerned that that’s Paul’s Pokémon at all? Ian: No. Pokémon are still Pokémon. They are not only what their trainers tell them to do. Reggie: Interesting. Piloswine, how about you join us on our tour of the meteors? Piloswine: Pilo. Crystal: As long as we’re out here, Misdreavus! Crystal throws a Pokéball, choosing Misdreavus. Misdreavus: Mis! Misdreavus floats around, eager to be out at night. Crystal runs around with it, Ian smiling as they follow after her. Back at the Pokémon Center, Conway hangs up the phone. Dawn: Contacting Professor Rowan? Keeping him updated on our progress? Conway: Actually no. He hasn’t asked about it yet, and I haven’t told him. Dawn: (Worried) Have you had contact with my parents? Conway: I have left that to you. If you haven’t been contacting them then they don’t know about your status. But I’m sure they’ve seen you on TV. Dawn: So, they may not know anything about what is happening on my journey? They don’t exactly have a lot of time to be watching television. Conway: Possible. I was calling Professor Rowan to track the progress of a current research question, and to discuss Gligar’s evolution. Dawn: You’re doing research? I thought you were… Conway: I have been using this opportunity to learn more about unique evolutions that stem here in the Sinnoh region. The pursuit of knowledge, much like being a coordinator, is a constant progress. You learn something, you ask why that happened. You make a deduction and find ways to test to see if you are right or wrong. If you’re wrong, you reinterpret your thoughts with the new data. If you’re right, you figure out what the next extension of the question is. Are there others that evolve that like? What makes this evolution so unique? How can we connect this to the overall path of Pokémon evolution? Dawn: Oh. Dawn looks amazed and stunned for a moment, then ashamed. Dawn: I, apologize for chastising you so much Conway. I did not realize that you had your own ambitions that you were pursuing. Conway: It is quite alright, Ms. Berlitz. Dawn: Uh, (She brushes her hair away) You may call me Dawn. Conway: Oh? Hm. Very well, Dawn. Dawn: Now if you are finished with the computer, I would like to look up the location of the next contest. Conway: Are you sure you’re not getting back into it too soon? Dawn: I am a Berlitz. We don’t give up so easily. Conway nods with approval, getting up out of his chair as Dawn sits down. At that moment, the computer screen turns to static, Dawn being unable to get it to work. The TV at the Center does the same, Conway observing the area. Conway: Interesting. Dawn: How is this interesting? Just a black out or something. Conway: With the lights on? Dawn looks up, seeing the lights are still on. Conway pulls out a Pokéball and taps the button, but the Pokéball doesn’t expand or open. Conway: A scrambling device. Something is going on. End Scene Back at the meteor field, the cores of the meteors glow bright red, reacting to something. Misdreavus begins to shudder, as do Piplup and Piloswine. Ian and Reggie notice this. Ian: They sense something. Reggie: An attack? Several helicopters fly overhead, the Team Galactic logo on the side of them. The doors open, as dozens of Galactic grunts are carried down by their Golbat. They all land, the Golbat taking over the airspace. Crystal: These guys again! Misdreavus, use Psybeam! And Wingull, use Blizzard! Misdreavus fires a blue energy beam with multi-colored energy rings in it, striking a few Golbat. Crystal presses the button to expand a Pokéball, but it doesn’t work. Crystal: Huh? Ian and Reggie try to open their own Pokéballs, but they get the same result. Reggie: What’s going on? Ian: They’re blocking the Pokéball signal? Saturn: Correct. Saturn and a Toxicroak walk towards the group, moving in front of the grunts. Toxicroak’s red vocal sac is small, revealing that it is Female. Ian: You! Saturn: It appears that wherever we go, you always seem to be there as well. Crystal: You’ve met this jokester? Ian: I saw him at the Solaceon Ruins. He took some sort of cube. Saturn: As long as we keep running into each other like this, how about I show you what it is? Saturn walks towards a meteorite, as he pulls out the cube. The cube resonates a light with the meteorite, as it activates and morphs into a large key. Saturn holds the key up, as if showing it off. Saturn: Remarkable, isn’t it? Ian: What is it? Saturn: Oh, I don’t have enough appreciation of you to tell you that. Toxicroak, Dark Pulse. Toxicroak forms dark energy between her hands, firing spirals of dark energy. Piplup fires Bubble Beam, but Dark Pulse tears through Bubble Beam and blasts the group back. Saturn smirks, as he gets on a walkie talkie. Saturn: Initiate phase 2. The helicopters lower cranes, descending down towards the meteorites. Ian and the others get up, as Ian looks at Piplup. Ian: It’s up to you. Let’s go. Piplup: (Eager) Piplup! The Galactic Grunts send their Golbat forward, as Piplup fires Bubble Beam to stop them. Crystal: Misdreavus, use Psywave! Misdreavus glows multi-colored, and releases psychic pulse waves, tearing through the Golbat. Reggie: Well Piloswine. That guy gave you a Poffin. You going to help him out? Piloswine: (Begrudgingly) Pilo. Piloswine fires Blizzard, freezing over half of the Golbat swarm. Toxicroak looks discontent, as she walks towards the group. Ian: Together! Bubble Beam! Crystal: Psybeam! Reggie: Mud Bomb! Piplup fires Bubble Beam, Misdreavus fires a Psybeam while Piloswine spits a Mud Bomb. Toxicroak forms a Dark Pulse, firing it and blocking all three attacks. An explosion occurs, as Piplup charges through the smoke straight at Toxicroak. Toxicroak cackles as her claw finger glows purple for Poison Jab. Toxicroak: Toxi CRO! Piplup: Piplup! Piplupis surrounded by a yellow bird shaped aura, as Toxicroak goes for Poison Jab. Piplup jumps into the air and spins like a top at Toxicroak. Piplup rams Toxicroak in the shoulder and shoots past, Toxicroak howling in pain. Ian: Nice Piplup! Reggie: It learned Drill Peck! The cranes grab the meteorites, as they dislodge them out of the ground. The cranes retract to pull the meteorites up. Crystal: Misdreavus! Stop them with Psybeam! Misdreavus fires Psybeam, as Golbat move to intercept the attack, protecting the cranes. Reggie: This isn’t good. They’ll succeed at this rate. We need some teamwork. Ian: Piplup, make it back! Crystal, distraction. Reggie, propulsion. Reggie: Propulsion? Ah, I see what you’re going for! Piplup runs across the field, Toxicroak now chasing after him. Piloswine spits Mud Bomb at Toxicroak, it exploding and covering her face in mud. Ian: Now! Piplup, use Drill Peck! Reggie: Piloswine, launch it into the air with Mud Bomb! Crystal: Misdreavus, distract the Golbat with Screech! Misdreavus screams with Screech, the Golbat all suffering from the sound. Piplup spins in place on the ground, as Piloswine fires Mud Bomb. The explosion force propels Piplup into the air, and the speed of Drill Peck causes him to shoot like a rocket. Golbat part as he drills through, striking the arm of a crane. It bends and breaks, causing the meteorite to fall to the ground. Piplup keeps going, breaking a second arm. Piplup has slowed down from these impacts and strikes a third arm, this one stopping Piplup’s attack. He falls and grabs on to hang from the meteorite. Piplup: Piplup! Piplup fires Bubble Beam at the base of the arm, weakening it and breaking it. Piplup screams as he falls with the third meteorite, as the other helicopters pull the meteorites into them. They all fly off, as the other helicopters land on the ground. The grunts get on the helicopters and return their Golbat. The helicopters retreat, as Saturn climbs into the last one to leave with Toxicroak. Saturn: Enjoy your small victory. Team Galactic will rule the world! The helicopters fly off. Ian runs off to find Piplup, him still clinging to the meteorite for dear life. Ian coaxes Piplup and strokes him. Ian: It’s okay. It’s over. You did great. Piplup: Pip? Piplup lets go, sliding into Ian’s hands. He pulls him in and hugs Piplup, Piplup returning it. Ian: Great job. Reggie watches the helicopters fly off. Reggie: They got all but three of the meteorites. I wonder what they need them for. Main Events * Ian's Piplup learns Drill Peck. * Team Galactic activates the Spear Key and takes several meteorites. * Dawn gives permission to Conway to call her by her first name. Characters * Ian * Crystal * Conway * Dawn Berlitz * Reggie Villains * Team Galactic ** Saturn Pokémon * Piplup (Ian's) * Misdreavus (Crystal's) * Piloswine (Paul's, following Reggie) * Toxicroak (Saturn's) * Golbat (Team Galactic, dozens) Trivia * Saturn's Toxicroak being female is based off its gender from the games. * Piloswine begrudgingly helped Ian due to him giving him food. He likes bitter food. * Dawn allowing Conway to refer to her by name is an indication that she considers him a friend now, instead of just a bodyguard. * Conway's description of what he's doing regarding evolution research is essentially the scientific method. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Dawn Category:Pokémon Tales: Team Galactic arc Category:Pokémon Tales: Evolution Research arc